Professor Montgomery
by haileythewriter
Summary: A/U-teacher/student fic. When Meredith began med school, she expected her classes to be boring and time consuming, but she never expected to fall in love with one of her professors.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my first teacher/student fic I hope you guys enjoy it:) Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh." Meredith sighed as she turned off her alarm. It was her first day of med school at Colombia University in New York and she was nowhere near ready to face the day after the night of drinking and dancing she had. She shuffled her way over to her closet and threw on a sweater and jeans and went to the small kitchen of her dorm to brew some coffee.

"Morning, Mer." Her roommate Izzie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Meredith said as she quickly grabbed her coffee and walked out of the kitchen on her way to school. She made the short walk to her car and turned on the radio in hopes of hearing what the traffic would be like today, even though she was in no hurry to get to school considering her first class was anatomy and she really didn't feel like sitting in a class and listening to the professor lecture about something she already knew. But all too soon, she had arrived at the university. She hopped out of her car and made her way towards her first class. She walked through the hall and over the mindless chatter heard something that sparked her interest.

"Dude Professor Montgomery is hot as hell…I'd study her anatomy."

Meredith watched as the two men laughed and continued walking down the hall. 'Her? Our anatomy professor's a girl?' Meredith questioned in her head as she made her way to a seat in the back of the class. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw what was possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen stride into the class and introduce herself as Professor Montgomery. Super hot was a definite understatement! Meredith settled into her chair, happy to observe the redhead as she taught the class. Maybe anatomy wouldn't be such a bad class after all.

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked it… I know the chapter was short but it's just to see if anyone has any interest in having me continue writing it… So please let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so, so much for all of the wonderful feedback on the first chapter…keep it coming:)**

Chapter 2

'The things I would do to her.' Meredith thought as she watched the redheaded professor. Meredith had only been in class for 45 minutes and her panties were already soaked. 'I'd bend her over on her desk and…'

"Meredith." A voice interrupted her. She looked up and saw that Professor Montgomery was addressing her. "Do you want to answer the question or?" The redhead trailed off.

"Oh..um what was the question?" Meredith asked shyly, as she turned a shade of pink.

The redhead rolled her eyes and looked at another student in the class. "Jeremy, do you know the answer?"

Meredith watched angrily as the man rattled of the answer to her question. She had just thought she'd gotten away with it when the professor directed her glare at Meredith.

"I'd like to see you after class if you don't mind, Meredith."

Meredith gulped. "I..um… okay." The thought of being with Professor Montgomery alone thrilled her, but she was also nervous about what she wanted to talk to her about. The blonde sank into her chair and paid attention just in case she was asked another question but she wasn't, and before she knew it, class was over. Meredith sat in her chair as all of the other students filed out of the classroom until it was only her and Professor Montgomery. She meekly walked towards the redhead's desk where she was grading some papers.

"You wanted to see me Professor Montgomery?"

"Yes I did. I was looking over your recommendation letters that were sent in by your teachers at Dartmouth and they all say the same thing, that you're very dedicated and focused on your studies, but I'm just not seeing that from you."

Meredith bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.

"What's going on with you, Meredith?"

Meredith looked up and was met by a pair of beautiful greenish, grey eyes. She hadn't noticed them from where she was sitting.

"See what I mean?" Professor Montgomery said sarcastically.

"I-I'm sorry." Meredith stuttered.

"Look, I know we just met and all…but if you ever need anything or someone to talk to you can always come to me."

Meredith nodded as she watched the professor write her number down on a sticky note. Meredith took the sticky note and smiled. "Thanks, Professor Montgomery."

"Addison." The redhead corrected her.

"Addison." Meredith said with a smile and walked out of the classroom.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

'What the hell is wrong with me?" Addison thought as she paced around her classroom. 'She's my student…I cannot like her.' Addison returned to the swivel chair behind her desk to start grading some papers in hopes of getting her mind off of the blonde, but it didn't help at all. The redhead decided to call it a day and gathered the unread papers and her purse and started the journey to her apartment.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith smiled at the bartender who placed another tequila shot in front of her. "Thanks." This was her fourth and she was already starting to see blurry.

"Another?" The bartender asked.

"No, thanks. I think I'm gonna go on home."

"You're not gonna drive are you?"

"No, I'll call a friend."

"Okay good." The bartender smiled and walked to the other side of the bar.

Meredith reached into her pocket and dialed Izzie's number, and it went straight to voicemail. She was about to just walk home when she felt something in her pocket. The sticky note with Addison's number. She grabbed her phone from the bar and quickly dialed the number.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison jumped as she heard her phone buzz causing her wine to spill all over the place. "Damn it." She ran over to the phone and saw a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Addison said into the phone, as she heard a familiar voice. "You're where? Yeah I'll be by in a couple of minutes."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith rubbed her hands together for warmth as she waited for Addison to arrive. She looked up as she saw a sleek, grey car pull up along the sidewalk. The window slid down and revealed a happy looking Addison. Meredith smiled and walked towards the car.

"Hey, thanks for coming to get me…I couldn't drive and it's way too cold out to walk." Meredith slurred as she put on her seatbelt and adjusted herself in the seat so she could look at Addison.

"No problem." Addison replied. She could tell that the blonde was obviously drunk. The two drove in silence until Addison spoke.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're pretty." Meredith said with a childish smile.

"And you're drunk." Addison said, trying to shake off the blush that had crept up on her face.

"It's still true, that's why I couldn't concentrate in class."

"Really?" Addison asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I was thinking about fucking you on your desk, but you're not supposed to know that." Meredith said with a drunken giggle.

Addison gulped and tried to shake the thoughts that were running through her mind. Addison pulled up in front of Meredith's building and put the car in park.

"We're here."

"Thanks for the ride home." Meredith said. She was just about to step out of the car when she turned back around and looked at Addison. "You really are beautiful you know." And she meant it, whether she was drunk or not.

"Let's see if you still feel like that tomorrow morning." Addison replied.

Meredith smiled and walked away from Addison's car. Addison waited until she got inside the building, and drove off. All the while hoping that Meredith felt the same the next day.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought or what you'd like to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Thank you for all of the kind feedback, please keep it coming:)**

Chapter 3

Addison paced around her closet frantically searching for something to wear to work. Normally she would've just put on one of her signature skirts accompanied by a designer blouse and be done with it, but today wasn't just another day…Meredith had told her she thought she was pretty, yeah it was a long shot that Meredith would remember considering how drunk she was, but still Addison hoped she wouldn't have forgotten. After 30 minutes of pacing, she settled on a black Prada dress that hugged her curves and stopped a couple of inches above the knee. She put the final touches on her make-up, retrieved her purse, and was on her way with Meredith on her mind.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith picked at her nails nervously as she trudged down the halls of Columbia University. She woke up this morning with a pounding headache and memories of Addison. Although her memory was foggy, she distinctly remembered telling Addison she thought she was pretty but she couldn't remember anything after that and the suspense of what she was going to walk into this morning was killing her. Meredith glanced down at her watch and noticed that she was about ten minutes early and decided to head over to Addison's class to clear up whatever it was that happened last night. Meredith ran her fingers through her hair as she stood in front of the door and with a final deep breath, she knocked and walked in.

"Hey." Meredith said meekly as she stepped into the quiet classroom. "I just wanted to apologize for last night." The blonde said as she watched the redhead's face fall in disappointment.

"Um, yeah… no problem." Addison said as she tried to mask the pain she was feeling. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

"I,however, am not sorry for saying that I thought you were pretty because obviously," Meredith paused, as she let her eyes wander down the redhead's body. "that is true."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. You're beautiful Addison." Meredith whispered as her eyes met Addison's, Meredith was lost in the redhead's eyes and she never wanted to be found. Meredith closed her eyes and Addison did the same, both women leaned in to close the small space between their lips, when the door burst open. Addison quickly jumped, creating space between Meredith and herself.

"Good morning Dr. Montgomery." Alex Karev said as he headed towards his desk.

"Good morning Alex." Addison said nervously. Thank god Alex hadn't noticed anything. Addison watched as Meredith winked seductively and sauntered over to her desk. Addison released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, smoothed over her dress, and tried to steer her mind away from her very, very dirty thoughts about Meredith. It was going to be a long class.

**Author's Note 2- So, let me know what you guys thought or what you would like to see. Feedback is always appreciated:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- ****Okay so I know this chapter is waaaaay late, but I am on break & I am hoping to get up the next chapter late this week/weekend.**** Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story, please R&R:)**

**Chapter 4**

"Yeah I almost kissed her." Meredith said into the phone, as she hoisted herself onto the counter.

"That's great Mer! But she's your professor, you realize that." Meredith's best friend Cristina replied.

"I know, I know…But I'm not underage and no one has to know, besides, we're not even dating yet."

"She obviously likes you though. Hey I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye." Meredith replied as she placed the phone next to her. After class ended, she had lost all courage and hurried out of Addison's class without a word. She decided that instead of sitting on the counter of her kitchen waiting for her next class period, she would go and talk to Addison. She jumped off the counter, grabbed her bag from the couch, and was on her way.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison sat on her swivel chair wondering why Meredith had left so quickly. 'Was it all too fast for her? No, no she leaned in too, and she winked at me after.' the redhead thought to herself. A soft knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Addison announced, as she watched a familiar brunette walk into her class. "Amy!" the redhead squealed as she jumped out of her chair and made her way towards the smaller woman.

"Hey Addie." Amelia Shepherd replied with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in so long not since…well, Derek." Derek Shepherd was Addison's ex husband. The couple divorced after Derek found Addison in bed with one of his colleagues…one of his female colleagues which surprised the man even more.

"Yeah well, that was a while ago…So how have you been?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith brushed her fingers through her hair as she hurried down the halls of the university. She finally reached her destination and was about to open the door when she saw Addison laughing and a smaller woman give her a playful shove. Meredith felt jealously swell in her chest and she took a determined step forward.

"Hello, Addison; Am I interrupting something?" Meredith said angrily.

"No not at all I was just talking to…"

Amelia cut the redhead off, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Amelia Shepherd, Addison's sister-in-law." the small woman offered a hand to the blonde.

Meredith gave the woman a quizzical look. "Sister-in-law?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**A/N 2: So what did you guys think of Amelia? I just love her character so much… Let me know what you guys thought:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Late, I know…but here is the fifth chapter:) Thank you for all of your feedback and as always please R&R(:**

**Chapter 5**

_Amelia cut the redhead off, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Amelia Shepherd, Addison's sister-in-law." the small woman offered a hand to the blonde._

_Meredith gave the woman a quizzical look. "Sister-in-law?"_

"Well, soon to be ex sister-in-law…" Amelia trailed off looking at Addison who only offered a small smile to the blonde glaring at her. "Well I should get going. It was nice seeing you, Addie; We have to catch up sometime this week. Nice meeting you, Meredith." Amelia announced as she exited the now tense classroom.

"You too." Meredith replied politely, waiting to hear the familiar click of the door before she spoke. "Sister-in-law? You're married? Seriously?!"

"I was. I'm in the process of getting a divorce though." Addison defended.

"And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"Well it's not exactly the type of thing you go around announcing on the first date."

"We didn't even go on a date!"

"Not yet. I was planning to ask you later today but well…" the redhead trailed off.

"You were?" Meredith asked softly.

"I was."

"Aw well….Hey wait a minute I'm not letting you talk your way out of this, you have to tell me first and then we can go out."

"Fair enough."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Wow…" Meredith said quietly as Addison finished her story.

"Yeah, wow is right." The redhead replied. The pair sat in silence, both concentrated on the thoughts clouding their minds.

"Addison…"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever….Are you still…never mind." The blonde trailed off. She couldn't find the right words and didn't want to offend the other woman.

"You want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Addison Montgomery?" Meredith teased.

"I believe I am." Addison replied with a grin.

"I'll be ready by eight."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time and finally decided to stick with the outfit she had on. She hopped in her car and drove to Meredith's. Just when she was pulling up, Meredith walked out of her apartment building. She wore a navy blue dress that hugged her body and cut off a few inches above the knee.

"You look amazing Mer." Addison said as she gaped at the beautiful blonde beside her.

"As do you." Meredith replied with a coy smile. Addison put the car into drive and was surprised when her hand was enveloped by Meredith's. She looked up and saw the worry in Meredith's eyes and gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze. With that, the two headed to the restaurant.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meredith sighed as she took off her heels and flung herself onto Addison's bed.

"Someone's tired." Addison said with a sarcastic smirk.

"It's just that my feet hurt. How the hell do you wear those every day?" Meredith questioned as she gestured towards the heels in the corner of the room.

"You get used to them. So do you want pajamas or something?"

"No, I think I'll do just fine." Meredith replied as she stripped off her dress leaving her in her bra and panties. Addison looked the blonde up and down and admired her figure. "And I think you'll do just fine too." Meredith smiled as she pulled the zipper down Addison's dress. The blonde let her fingers travel up and down Addison's spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She slipped off the redhead's dress and placed soft kisses along her shoulders while leading her towards the mattress.

"Can you just..lay with me?" Meredith asked shyly.

"Of course." Addison replied as she adjusted herself under the covers. Meredith wiggled her way into the older woman's arms and breathed a sigh of relief. She just met Addison but she felt like she had known her since her childhood.

"I would never." Addison said quietly into the darkness.

"You would never what?" Meredith asked

"Earlier today, I knew what you were asking…well what you were trying to ask, and I would never do what I did to Derek to you."

"You promise? Because Addison, I swear…"

"I promise." Addison interjected. But just like rules, promises are often broken.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-So I know I've been MIA for a while now, but over holiday I'm hoping to get my mojo back. I know a good portion of my readers thought I was suggesting cheating…I hate cheating just as much as you guys but I love some good cliffhangers;) Please R&R & enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

Meredith patted the side of the bed next to her and was surprised to find that it was empty. She opened her eyes and saw a bright pink sticky note attached to a mug of hot coffee on the nightstand.

_"Don't be too late, see you soon."_

Even thought it was simple, it still made Meredith's heart swell at the gesture. She took a few sips, retrieved the clothes that littered Addison's floor, and was on her way to her apartment.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison was already half way through her lecture when she heard the familiar squeak of the door opening and closing. She looked over and saw the blonde with whom she had spent the night.

"You're late." Addison said. Even though she favored Meredith she couldn't very well act that way in front of her whole class.

"Sorry, Professor." Meredith mumbled as she made her way to the only available seat which was unfortunately in the back. But when you were in a class with one hundred and fifty other kids, you had to be there early for first dibs…and with Addison teaching, everyone wanted to be in the front. Meredith sat in her seat half listening, half admiring the redhead. She barely knew her but was instantly attracted to not only her beauty, but also her elegance. As if Addison had read her mind, she flashed a quick smile towards the blonde and continued her lesson. Meredith smiled back and began to ponder whether or not she had ever smiled as much as she had the last few days. She was dark and twisty and never really cared for anyone other than her best friend, Cristina. She wondered if Addison had anyone that she really cared about and what her childhood was like and if their relationship would go anywhere. She just wanted to know what made the professor tick, her likes and dislikes, just anything really. Meredith was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the intercom announcing that first period was over. She waited until everyone else had left and started towards Addison's desk.

"Hey you." Addison said as she peered over her glasses.

"Hey." Meredith replied as she gently leaned in and closed the gap between her and Addison's lips.

"You wanna join me for lunch today?" the professor asked as she created space between the two.

"I have class until one, but after that I'm free."

"Alright sounds good."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Addison looked around the small cafe that Meredith had said to meet at. It was relatively small and had artwork hung on the walls with small plaques under them stating the artist and the price.

"You like them?" Addison heard a familiar voice call. She turned around and saw Meredith standing with her hands in her jeans.

"Yeah they're great."

"That one," Meredith gestured over to a large painting of two silhouettes sitting on a park bench overlooking the city, "is my favorite. It's been here for a while now and no one's bought it which is surprising because I think it's beautiful." Meredith saw Addison raise an eyebrow and decided to further explain why she loved the painting. "I love it because you can't tell if it's a man and a woman or a man with a man or a woman with a woman…You can just see that they love each other and enjoy the company."

Addison smiled and when she looked at the painting again she saw it completely differently. "I never thought of it that way." Meredith shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the counter to place their order.

"Two turkey pesto panini and two coffees, please."

"No problem." The cashier said with a smile.

"How'd you know what I wanted?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Lucky guess?" Meredith offered with a smirk. They walked over to a table towards the back of the restaurant and sat.

"So how are you liking your courses?"

"They're okay. Professor Spree is an ass." the blonde stated with an eye roll.

"Ha you're telling me." Addison smiled. Meredith was halfway through a story about her roommate when she saw Addison's smile fall and her face cringe. Meredith turned around to see what had upset the redhead and was met by a dark haired man of average build and height with a scowl on his face.

"Hello, Addison."

"Derek….Hi."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**A/N 2-So what'd you guys think about Derek showing up? Let me know, I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon!:) **


End file.
